A cooking appliance can be classified variously, for example, according to the kind of fuel, a heat source, a form, etc., and may be one of home appliances for cooking food.
For example, the cooking appliance may be classified into an open type and a closed type depending on the form of a space where food is placed.
A closed type cooking appliance is a cooking appliance that closes the space where food is placed and cooks food by heating a closed space. For example, an oven, a microwave oven, etc. may belong to the closed type cooking appliance.
An open type cooking appliance is a cooking appliance that cooks food by heating a food item or a food container in an open space. For example, a cooktop, a hob, etc. may belong to the open the cooking appliance.
In some examples, the closed type cooking appliance and the open type cooking appliance may be installed in a single product, and a composite cooking appliance is proposed in which a plurality of heat sources are combined to cook various types of food or a plurality of items of food.
For example, in the composite cooking appliance, the open type cooking appliance may be arranged on the upper side of the closed type cooking appliance. The open cooking appliance may include a plurality of heaters or burners to enable cooking of a plurality items of food at the same time.
One example of the open type cooking appliance is a gas range that uses gas as a fuel. A gas range is a device that cooks food using a flame generated by burning gas.
There are various ways for a user to control an intensity of the flame of the cooking appliance. For example, a method of controlling firepower by adjusting the amount of rotation of a knob by using the knob rotating around a predetermined adjustment shaft are mostly used.
In some examples, the cooking appliance using gas may include a structure in which the amount of opening and closing of the valve of supplying gas is controlled according to the amount of rotation of the knob. In some cases, for safety, a gas valve may rotate with the knob only when the knob is pressed and rotated.
In some examples, the closed type cooking appliance may be used for a long time cooking, and may include a timer for setting a cooking time. In other examples, the open type cooking appliance may include a timer having a cooking time alarm function in order to improve a user convenience.